blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 115
is the 115th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As the three spells head towards Team B's crystal, Mimosa Vermillion thinks about how she will not be able to defend against them since they are coming from three different directions. Klaus Lunettes says that it is over since it is an unavoidable three-way pincer attack. Suddenly three magic circles appear, as Xerx wakes up. The magic circles absorb the spells and then launch them back at their casters, which shocks everyone. Once the spells hit their targets, everyone wonders what kind of spell that was. Xerx gets up and says that it all worked out, as Forte Gris and Rick Cornell are laying unconscious on the ground. As she heals Asta, Mimosa questions what happened, but the rogue simply walks past her and compliments Curtis Warren for being able to protect his crystal. However, he insults the Silver Eagle on the condition he and the crystal are in. Xerx walks on Curtis's back and declares that he will destroy the crystal in case Curtis still has something up his sleeve. Curtis says that he will not let the crystal be destroyed by a bastard, to which the rogue responds by stepping on Curtis's head and saying that Curtis lose to a bastard. Xerx also says that Curtis is incapable of dealing with magic he has never seen before, and that a Magic Knight should consider all possibilities when fighting. He continues to say that Curtis is not going to win by getting all worked up and firing gigantic spells, and that those who lose to him are hardly fit to be Magic Knights. Mimosa notices that Xerx uses Ash Magic, which made the magic trap that Asta set off. The rogue says that playtime is over and that Curtis should start from scratch and come back once he is ready, while preparing to destroy the crystal. As Curtis yells out, "Xerx" turns away and says that he has changed his mind since he has come here with another goal in mind. As Curtis is confused by this, the rogue says that he was just kidding and destroys the crystal. The officials announce that the winners are Team B. As the Knights talk about what happened during the battle, Augustus Kira Clover XIII comments about how Xerx is his first pick for the Royal Knights. As Team A is healed and removed from the battlefield, Mimosa finishes healing Asta and Xerx walks over, complimenting Asta and Mimosa on their team work and job as bait. The rogue also talks about the look Curtis had when he thought that Xerx was not going to destroy the crystal. Asta gets up while thanking Mimosa for healing him, and then grabs a hold of the rogue's collar. Asta asks him what is wrong with him for acting that way with his fellow Magic Knights, even through they were still impressive. Xerx responds that Team A still lost and that their team work was better than Team A's. Asta says that that was not team work and that was the rogues trap that he was caught in, to which Xerx responds that a trap needs bait and that to fool your enemies, you first fool your allies. He adds that he planted magic in his collar, which causes a puff of ash to blow into Asta's eyes. After thinking about how his magic works and how the traps are activated, Mimosa asks Xerx when he had time to set his traps, to which he responds that he has to have some secrets to himself. Asta demands answers, but Magna Swing interrupts and comments about how Asta is loud to anyone who he is up against. Magna also orders them to leave since it is his turn to battle. Sol Marron asks why Magna is acting all high and mighty. Sol and Magna then get into an argument, which Asta interrupts by asking who is the their third member. Kirsch Vermillion comments about none of his teammates are beautiful in the slightest, and that he hopes that they do not sully his beauty. When Kirsch introduces himself, Asta is shocked by his name, and Mimosa reveals that Kirsch is her brother and that she wishes that he would get lost. Fights *Team A vs. Team B Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used References Navigation